Hikouki
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yuki x Ryuichi - Shuichi is away on a tour, and Yuki is… a little distracted by new sights. Once things get started, it’s usually hard to stop them.
1. One : Summer Away

飛行機

(Can't think of an English title)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Murakami Maki © or Sony Entertainment (Kimi no Boku) ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Gravitation is a Yaoi manga. If you dislike this pairing, please leave immediately. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I'm sorry about the title. The Japanese title is a nice one, very nostalgic. It means 'Airplane'. Anyway, this pairing may offend readers. I know, I know… it's kind of twisted as compared to what I normally will write, but I thought 'why not?', it's pretty reasonable to want to experiment, don't you think? But I can't give Shuichi a bad ending. I never can. So just this once, enjoy the bittersweet romance I feel I should write… Today… I think it was the anniversary of my meeting… somebody, I shall never see again. I wish him the best, as the most perfect man out there, may he be happy forever.

Pairing: Yuki x Ryuichi, Yuki x Shuichi

Summary: Shuichi is away on a tour, and Yuki is… a little distracted by new sights. Once things get started, it's usually hard to stop them.

Note: Manga-wise. Whatever I forget, I mix in.

_________________

One – Summer Away

"BYE YUKI! I MISS YOU ALREADY I'LL CALL YOU EVERYDAY!"

Sounds of smacking lips were heard throughout the living room. Shuichi had his blond novelist in a vice grip, as if fearing that fate would tear them apart the instant he let go. Yuki, though he feigned indifference, was as restless as he was.

"Baka. You'll be late."

"Anything for my Yuki, as my Yuki you are and you shall be my happy Yuki."

Yuki favored the singer with a small smile, and a deep kiss to last them till the end of summer. They both knew how important this tour to Europe was, and how much publicity Bad Luck needed at the moment. Nittle Grasper had gotten together, somehow slightly stripping the limelight off Bad Luck in Japan. With K's resolve and Sakano's planning, they were off to Europe to stage their gig.

Besides, some peace and quiet meant extra work done for Yuki.

"I'll miss you," Shuichi squeezed his lover.

"Hmm," Yuki didn't voice his feelings. They were mutual. The door swung open to reveal a heavily angsting Sakano and a fuming K.

"SHINDOU! WE'RE LATE!"

"S-Shindou-kun!"

Hiroshi and Fujisaki began to drag their vocalist out of the room. The guitarist looked back at Yuki, shaking his head. "Sorry for the trouble, Yuki-san."

At that, the blond nodded.

"Bye, Yuki!"

The door slammed shut, and Shuichi was out of sight. Sighing, the novelist sat himself on the couch, closing his eyes. He had already forgotten how it felt to live alone, before Shuichi ever jumped in front of his car to demand an explanation for his insolence. How his world had turned upside down, and how he was to live by himself, with himself, when his driving force was gone…

______________________

"I wonder if Shuu-chan is already in Europe?" Ryuichi gazed at the sky. It was a clear blue, marking the mid stage of summer. Tohma smiled at him, shaking his head at the notion.

"He just left this morning."

"And?" Kumagorou didn't understand.

"It takes longer than half a day to reach Europe from Japan, Ryuichi," the blond laughed. "That goes for you too, Kumagorou. You were in a plane before, weren't you?"

"Yes!" Ryuichi bounced. "It was fun na no da!"

"I'm sure it was," Tohma flew here and there so frequently, he didn't find it amusing anymore. But talking to Ryuichi made things more pleasant, in a way, it reminded the blond of how they used to be in Nittle Grasper before their peak success, before Bad Luck, before everything. They had been naïve, but they had made it. "Did you like the food up there? I didn't."

"It was a little stale," Ryuichi made a face. "I never thought I could make it to Japan safely. Then, there was K-san and he was griping about silly Japanese people who would try to sabotage him because he was gaijin and how he would trip over them when he came because they were small!"

"Ah." The ever-paranoid K. Tohma smiled; Ryuichi's ex-manager was a cute one. "Maybe because he had a wrong impression on us?"

"He compared them to me," the singer smiled. "I'm considered small, even in Japan. I thought I'd have grown taller in America na no da."

"Well, you could always play jump rope with Noriko."

"She doesn't do that anymore," Ryuichi laughed, facing the sky. "Noriko's a big girl now."

"As we are big boys now."

The two sighed as they sat on swings erected in a playground. It seemed only such a short time ago when Nittle Grasper first started out. Things had its ups and downs, they smiled when their performances was accepted, cried when companies declined their offers, and laughed when they finally made it to rock-god-Dom.

"Ne, why are you smiling like that, Tohma?"

"I'm reminded of how we chose our band name." The blond absently picked a yellow flower off the ground. "And how it came to be, how we lived up to our name."

"Hmm," Ryuichi leaned against the chains. "Nittle Grasper?"

"Yes, grasping nettles in the wind."

"Well, I've got one to grasp at the moment," the vocalist stretched, his back making popping sounds. "Heh, heh! I'm getting old na no da!"

"So… what's the problem?"

"Oh, I don't have a place to stay starting tomorrow. The landlord doesn't like singers and all those punk people you see. He saw me on TV yesterday and wanted us to go as soon as possible, that is, tomorrow. I still need to find a place to stay na no da. How mean he is!"

"Ryuichi, I'd like to invite you over, but Mika… and I… well…"

"It's okay," Ryuichi patted the blond's head. "I can find a place to stay!"

"…Wait! Shuichi is out of town, isn't he? Why don't you stay with Eiri-san for a while until you find a new place?" Tohma suggested, though somewhat nervously. "Well… maybe he won't be too happy about it, but it will keep him from eating himself up."

"Yuki-san doesn't like to stay alone na no ka?"

"Not since Shindou Shuichi walked into his life," the blond grimaced.

"I'll ask him then," Ryuichi was easy on the idea.

______________________

_Beep… beep, beep…_

Yuki snatched the phone up hurriedly. "Shuichi?"

"Hello? Yuki-san? Is that you na no ka?"

"Oh… you are?" the voice was familiar, but Yuki couldn't remember who it was.

"It's me! Ryuu-chan! Um… I have to ask you a question…" there was a short pause as Yuki waited patiently. He could feel the anticipation over the line. "Do you like living alone?"

Yuki blinked at the question. He hadn't expected that.

"Hmm… well…" He hadn't expected being compelled to give an answer either. Yuki shook his head. Shuichi had changed him, for better or for worse. "It's okay."

"Listen, um… Yuki-san… I thought that maybe you could lend me some… living space? I got kicked out by some evil landlord who hates singers for some retarded reason that only he knows na no da, and I need to stay for about a few days maybe… a week maybe to find a new place to stay in? 'Cause I'll be going back to L.A. and I hope it won't be too much problem!" the more Ryuichi spoke the easier the words rolled off his tongue.

Yet again, there was a pregnant pause.

"Sure."

Yuki nearly had a heart attack. Did he just agree to have one of Shuichi's equally annoying friends to live with him for a while?

"REALLY NA NO KA? OHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I'LL COME RIGHT OVER WITH MY STUFF NOW YAY!" there was a sound of smacking lips and gross slurping sounds over the phone and Yuki was hit by what he would call déjà vu, recalling the scene of Shuichi leaving that morning. As the line at the end of the other side went dead with a click, Yuki could only lean against the couch and sigh.

Were he the Yuki Eiri a little more than a few months back, Ryuichi would not only have not gotten a place to stay, but Yuki would probably have added on to tell him to rot in hell.

The blond novelist stared at a crack on the ceiling, curls of smoke forgotten.

For better, or worse.

______________________

"He let you stay?"

"Yeah na no da!" Ryuichi chirped as he stuffed every bit of his belongings in the huge blue bag. "Yuki-san was so nice! I only needed to ask once!"

"Lucky devil," Tohma laughed, still a little in shock. "But seriously, wow… Eiri let you stay…"

"Why? Am I hard to live with?"

"No, no! It's not that, just… well, Eiri doesn't seem very keen on people. He's usually a loner, though he does womanize. I guess that just leaves the fact that you're a lot like Shuichi. He'll survive you."

"Meany," Ryuichi blew Tohma a raspberry. "Nobody needs to survive the shiny Ryuu-chan!"

"I did," the blond laughed heartily as a pillow was thrown his way. Ryuichi grinned back.

"You're relaxing… it's nice to see you not so… Tohma-ish as we put it na no da."

"So, you and Noriko _do_ talk behind my back," Tohma placed his hands on his hips. "I thought you were my friends! I'm so hurt! Kumagorou! Why did you never tell me?"

"Kumagorou keeps secrets well," Ryuichi nodded in affirmation. "Wish me luck!"

Despite having much money and not many people living with him, the singer had opted to purchase a minivan. Packing everything into his vehicle with the blond's help, he beckoned to the keyboardist to take the passenger seat.

The journey to Yuki's house was a hasty one. Tohma sat beside the energetic young man; his eyes wide with fear as Ryuichi sped down the roads like a madman. In fifteen minutes, they arrived at Yuki Eiri's.

"YUKI-SAAAAN!" Ryuichi rang the doorbell, cheerfully screaming his lungs out. The door swung open and without any hesitation, Ryuichi caught the blond in a bear hug and proceeded to squish the living daylights out of him. Tohma gaped as Yuki gasped for air. But as ever, Ryuichi was oblivious to anything else but having the need to thank Yuki-san for his hospitality. "THANKS FOR HAVING US OVER NA NO DA YOU'RE THE BESTEST BEST WRITER MAN IN THE WORLD!"

Yuki finally got loose. "You're welcome," he managed. He then stared at Tohma, not at all finding the tongue to greet him.

"Hello, Eiri-san."

"Hmm."

The blond popped his cigarette back into his mouth. It was strange how he could tolerate the loud Ryuichi and not say a single thing to Tohma, whom he had known for a long time.

"I'll unpack now!" Ryuichi lugged a few bags into the house, his strength betraying his age. As he walked past, Yuki admired how much he looked like Shuichi, how their names were spelt only with one different Kanji, and how, when he inhaled deeply, the two smelled alike. Yuki had no idea that both Ryuichi and Shuichi used the same shampoo.

"So… how's life?"

"Fine," Yuki folded his arms passively as he watched the singer pull in various baggages past his threshold, the pink bunny seemingly clipped on his head.

"Missing Shindou-kun already, I presume?" the keyboardist laughed at Yuki's slightly slipped expression.

"It's none of your business," Yuki replied curtly, albeit not as cuttingly toned as he intended to. Tohma nodded, he sensed the lack of animosity as well.

"I understand… I remember telling you that I'd pray for you in New York, so that you would return his feelings… And that, I believe, was the best thing I've done. To let you go, to live again."

Tohma gazed deeply into the novelist's eyes, smiling. There was no beating round the bush when dealing with Yuki Eiri. The blond could never find the heart to lie, or to tell stories, if he could help it, to his wife's brother. It was a brother-in-law's job to protect his family, wasn't it?

"YAY! I'm done!" Ryuichi skipped into view. "Now I can fetch you back! Thanks for coming with me! Yuki-san! I'll come here after I drop him okay?"

At Yuki's nod, the singer made his way to the minivan and hopped in. Tohma followed suit, and they drove off, leaving the blond novelist staring after them.

It was going to be a long summer.

______________________

To be continued…

______________________

Note: I believe this to be my first serious Gravitation multipart. Actually I've written more than this, but I'll post it later, I haven't finished the piece yet. I hope this will be a good read! I'll include a mild lemon in the next chapter. :D


	2. Two : Summer Showers

飛行機

(Can't think of an English title)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Murakami Maki © or Sony Entertainment (Kimi no Boku) ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Gravitation is a Yaoi manga. If you dislike this pairing, please leave immediately. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I'm not going over the R rating… It's just a slice of lemon. Not all the way lemon! Well, at least I gave him what I promised. Heh.

Pairing: Yuki x Ryuichi, Yuki x Shuichi

Summary: Shuichi is away on a tour, and Yuki is… a little distracted by new sights. Once things get started, it's usually hard to stop them.

Note: Manga-wise. Whatever I forget, I mix in.

_________________

Two – Summer Showers

"Good morning Yuki-san!"

The curtains were parted slightly to allow stray rays of the sun in, pitching the room into a dim golden hue. Yuki felt a cool towel on his face, and opened his eyes. It was already the second week into Ryuichi's stay for that summer… did he mention that he had agreed to let Ryuichi stay until he left for America?

Yuki groaned as he sat up. It wasn't at all that difficult to live with Nittle Grasper's vocalist. While Ryuichi was quite alike Shuichi in behavior, he was, as he was, different, and in more than just looks. Ryuichi was older and more mature, though he did at times talk to Kumagorou. He kept house well, cleaned up after himself so that he 'won't be a burden to Yuki-san', and was so often out that Yuki hardly saw him at all except on specific days and on weekends.

"Hey! Don't sit up suddenly na no da!" Ryuichi cautioned. "Are you feeling better?"

Right. And just five days ago, he had gotten sick.

Throughout that time span, Ryuichi had helped nurse him. To his surprise, Yuki hadn't hindered his kindness. While the singer was busy, he was pretty reassuring and responsible. He'd get up in the mornings to cook, clean and make Yuki his breakfast and watch him eat and swallow his medication, fluff his pillows and came back during lunch to check up on the blond. He wasn't very smothering – like Yuki had said, he was, after all, not all that difficult to live with.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

Ryuichi half-smiled at Yuki, shaking his head. He walked off to the other end of the room to set a few items on the work desk straight. "You're a stubborn one na no da."

"I guess," Yuki replied as he observed the singer from the corner of his eye.

Ryuichi's hair rippled like water as he moved, the simple motion making him appealing even in the blond's eyes. As the blond leaned back, he noted how exceptionally young the vocalist looked, how chiseled his features were, his face, his voice, everything, how alike they were to Shuichi's, and yet how different.

Shuichi was fresh, like air and energy fused together.

Ryuichi was as immortal as the stars.

Old yet young. Yuki couldn't rightly put his finger into the subject. Ryuichi was something like fragments of glass for a puzzle. All the pieces looked alike, and yet they were diverse, one wrong fit would shatter the entire collection. Even as he stared, Ryuichi seemed framed by perfection, yet marred by limitations… he was truly a beautiful being. This was getting complex. Was this… what was it that he was feeling?

The writer sighed deeply.

"Yuki-san?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you said something na no da." Ryuichi brushed the subject off, feeling that the blond didn't want to tackle the issue at the moment. "Anyway, you're well enough now, I think, to work again, but not too much, okay? You can sit here at the bed and have it easy over your novel. Hey! Maybe you can write one about a sick man na no da!"

"That's a great idea!" Kumagorou agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah! That's because Yuki-san has experienced being sick, see?" Ryuichi turned to Yuki. "What do you think?"

"I'll sleep it over."

"Okay," Ryuichi stalked out of the room. "I'll be taking a bath, if you need anything, just holler! Kumagorou will hear you and I'll be right out to get stuff for you na no da, don't you dare move!"

As Yuki lay down against the snowy white pillows, he heard the tap turn on, and water running, hitting against the tiles. He closed his eyes, cursing the thin walls of his apartment – his imagination left nothing to be wanted. He thought of the singer standing in the warm shower, pearls of water trailing down his sensuous body… naked, steam rising to the ceiling as he was bathed in a blue light that streamed in through the tinted glass of the ventilating window.

Distantly, Ryuichi's voice floated to the novelist's keen ears. Yuki couldn't hear the words, but he knew the tune well – he had heard it a million times off his younger brother's videos, imported from America after the disbanding of Nittle Grasper. It hadn't been very important or impressive then, but it now was. Yuki could feel the singer's skin on his fingers, his voice getting louder in his ears and the foreign words becoming clearer, and in his mind's eye the brunet gasped the tune in sync to each thrust.

_'Summer rain, falling rain_

_Dance on to my pain_

_For your smile is worth more than dewy diamonds_

_The rain of my world…'_

Ryuichi nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a loud knock on the door. Hastily he grabbed a towel, wrapping it round himself, and he slid the door open to reveal Yuki. The singer heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yuki-san! I thought it was some burglar!"

The novelist didn't answer. He pushed himself into the tiny room, cornering the older man against the wet wall. The steaming warm water cascaded down their shoulders, despite which Ryuichi found himself shivering.

"Yu… Yuki-san?"

"Yes?"

"I…" vaguely the singer remembered a mop of pink hair, but his thoughts were spiraling out of control. There was a really gorgeous man in the bathroom with him, wet, lusting and… he himself was clad with nothing but a drenched towel. Timidly he stared at Yuki through his lashes, a little afraid. Ryuichi wasn't exactly a fan of one-night stands… but he knew that he'd never be able to help it.

Sakuma Ryuichi had lost his heart to Yuki Eiri.

"Yes, you."

The blond writer's fingers pried his towel off, letting it fall to the ground with a splash. Massaging the vocalist's shoulders, Yuki steadied Ryuichi against the wall, kissing around his full lips. The singer's eyes fluttered shut, gently contacting against his cheeks as he tilted his head to savor the intimacy. The bright shade of pink dulled out and disappeared from the sight and minds of the two people… at that moment; only a blue hue existed between them, washing them anew.

Yuki ran his fingers down Ryuichi's side. The singer gasped and shuddered, and Yuki moved his lips down to his neck and bit down, hard. Ryuichi's eyes blinked open in shock for an instant, before they closed again to the novelist's expert ministrations. A tear of joy trickled down his cheek, the warm water washing it away into nothingness.

As the steam floated up and escaped through the air went, the apartment was silent.

_________________

For the remainder of the week, Yuki hadn't received a single call from anyone. Not that he minded. That meant less interruption from anyone. It was odd that Shuichi never called back even once, but at that point Yuki didn't really remember either. A mop of brown hair ruffled slightly under his chin, marking the awakening of his newfound lover.

"Are you awake yet?"

"Eiri?" the brunet rubbed his eyes. He then sat up quickly as he remembered something. "OH YAY! ARE WE GOING ARE WE GOING ARE WE GOING NA NO KA?"

"I'd thought you'd forgotten," Yuki half-smiled, a little absently. "Hoped, actually."

"You're mean," Ryuichi laughed, poking the blond. "Come on! Let's go! Let's get ready and go!"

As Ryuichi disappeared from view, Yuki allowed a full grin to spread over his face. By some chance, the singer had actually been able to con him into attending some comic book function that Kumagorou wanted to be present at. Apparently there would also be novels there, so maybe Yuki could check some stuff out as well, as he put it.

Kumagorou had on his best bow, and the singer bounced up and down in anticipation. Yuki gave him a once over and nodded in approval. Ryuichi had good taste in dressing, nothing he wore outside the stage was ever too tacky or too plain, it was simple, yet interesting. His sense of fashion leaned more towards American styles, but Yuki could live with that. Quickly showering and putting on a dress shirt and slacks, he casually stalked to the living room.

"You look great na no da!"

"Don't flatter me."

"No, really, you do!" Kumagorou supported the statement.

Yuki shook his head, opening the door and ushering the singer out. Grabbing his keys, they made it for the convention. Yuki drove almost as wildly as Ryuichi would, and the singer had a good time playing with his shirt buttons. The blond occasionally sneaked glances his way, this doing causing Ryuichi to smirk seductively at him when their eyes met.

"Stop that."

"What?" the singer asked, his tone slightly husky.

"Playing with your shirt. It gives off bad vibes," Yuki bit on his cigarette, trying to keep himself in control.

"Well, you never complained last night," Ryuichi grinned wickedly.

"Little slut."

"Oh… so, does that makes you a pimp na no ka?"

"No, it makes me a little slut's sex master," Yuki gathered his wits, his attention diverted back to the road. "Now shut up and give me some peace, baka."

"Fine," Ryuichi huffed, putting on his sunglasses. Though, the evil smirk was still evident on his lips. Yuki couldn't help laughing in his heart, that was the beauty of Sakuma Ryuichi. He hardly took offense or was greatly troubled by teasing or taunting or even rude remarks. He could swallow insults and turn tables with one of the most innocent smiles anyone had ever seen… taking them lightly, seeing life as a big joke.

At a junction the car swung to the right, jolting the singer to his senses. "Hey! The convention is the other way!"

"I said, shut up," Yuki smirked. "I know where we're headed, okay?"

"… Pimp."

"You're a quick one." The car skidded into a halt at a deserted area. Unfastening both their seatbelts, Yuki flung Ryuichi to the backseat, his grin never fading. He started tugging at the buttons as Ryuichi squirmed to get to a more comfortable position. Once there, he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. Yuki stopped short, staring at him.

"I promised some of my fans that you and I would be there."

"Oh?"

The wicked smirk grew wider by inches as Ryuichi pushed a dial button. He clamped a hand over the blond's mouth, listening intently at the earpiece. The moment the call was received, the singer gave one of the most horrendous sounding coughs in history. Choking up, Ryuichi recited his excuse to the receiver.

"COUGH! COUGH WHOOP CHOKE COUGH! Mr.… Mr. Man? I COUGH can't make it… COUGH I'm having… WHOOP one of the horrible coughs na no da…. COUGH and Yuki-san had promised… WHOOP to look after me… COUGH tell everyone that I'm ill… I'm sorry… COUGH we can't make it…"

There was a hurried buzz of assurance over the phone.

"Okay… t-thanks Mr. Man… COUGH thanks a lot…"

With one last whoop Ryuichi hung up. The two men stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Where did you learn that, slut boy?"

"I learnt that to get out of schedules to make out… from Tohma." Yuki's eyes widened.

"As in Seguchi?"

"Yeah. Where else did you think he was when he was sick? How did Mika-san end up marrying him?" Ryuichi laughed, he was revealing one of Nittle Grasper's most scandalous secrets after all.

"I thought she was a gold digger," Yuki shrugged. "It's a family trait."

'Well, you're rich."

"And you're not?"

"My rich man."

"My idiot." Yuki didn't spare another thought as he ripped the offending shirt apart at the seams. Ryuichi yelped.

"HEY! That's my new shirt na no da!"

"An annoying one," Yuki chipped in, at that moment more aroused than tact. Ryuichi said no more; Yuki's ministrations were good. Suddenly the space in the salon car didn't seem so cramped as before, the singer forgot the world, himself, and the rain outside that was beginning to fall, pit pattering on the windshield.

_________________

"HOO YAY!" Ryuichi stretched to the left, dancing to the beat, mimicking the movements on the TV screen. He began to hop energetically, an imaginary microphone in his hand; so much that Kumagorou was on the verge of falling off. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Exercising?"

"Yeah na no da! I'm hyping up for my concert next week!"

The blond novelist froze. Time had flown by so quickly; it was already the end of summer. He had conveniently forgotten that Ryuichi had to leave for America… and nobody had called him to bring him back to reality. It really was odd. Usually his publishers and editor would be ringing up at least once a week, but luck had been on his side, so it seemed.

He stood there thinking, his gaze never wandering from the bouncing singer. A few specks of ash from his cigarette fell on his palm, their heat waking him up with a hiss.

"Eiri!" Ryuichi dropped everything he was doing and rushed to the writer's side. "You burnt yourself na no da!"

He blew at the now reddish spot. Yuki stared at it, his face devoid of all emotion.

"…What is it?"

"Ryuichi…" the writer grabbed hold of his lover, dragging them both to the couch. The video was still playing in the background, forgotten for the time being. Puzzled, Ryuichi fixed his eyes on Yuki. The blond writer leaned in, kissing passionately those full, rose-petal lips, nipping his way to the nape of the singer's neck.

Ryuichi moaned, his voice wispy, like air. Yuki massaged his shoulders, loving that part; his shoulders were round and gently curved, well toned. He liked his skin, it was supple, soft… and he smelled distantly of a faraway land, of America, of the rain that fell there and washed the cities clean. An aroma of mangoes and pears wafted round the blond's nostrils. Vaguely he saw shades of pink, but he pushed them away, clearing his mind of all thoughts.

Gently, the writer removed his shirt, his lips never leaving the fair skin. Ryuichi helped him in turn, nipping on his ear, falling back onto the couch, crushed by Yuki's weight.

「Ｓｐｉｃｙ Ｍａｒｍａｌａｄｅ」

The two stopped almost instantly as the song started. They stared at the screen, watching the pink haired young man dance and sing to the audience.

Shuichi…

He smiled as the audience cheered him on. Even as they watched him, he seemed to perform with zeal, shining with happiness, the joy that he was. Tears began to roll down Ryuichi's cheek, splattering against the leather of the couch. Yuki turned to the singer, looking perplexed.

For a long time, neither of them said a word.

"… Yuki-san."

"Hmm?" Yuki seemed a little distraught at the usage of his 'surname', as Ryuichi had used when they first met.

"I want to thank you, Yuki-san. For giving me a place to stay, for giving me the happiness to ease that loneliness… and for… never rejecting that love I had to give you. I want to thank you – thank you for everything."

"I'm sorry," Yuki turned away, but he found himself looking back at Ryuichi.

"I…" the singer looked up, smiling. There were no tears left for him to shed, not even to moisten his eyes. He held up his ticket, the words _Los Angeles_ printed neatly on the top of it. "I have a ticket to happiness… for you. For Shuu-chan."

_________________

"YUKI! TADAIMA!!"

A blur of pink launched himself at the blond writer, kissing and squashing the living daylights out of him. To his surprise, Yuki found himself returning the hug, stroking the pink hair… that hair that had colored his dull world. He savored the voice that had sung for him of an orange moon, and the tears that had washed his life anew.

"Yuki! Is the phone out of order? I called you a million, zillion times but I couldn't get through! The line was dead!"

For a moment the writer blinked, so that was why he never got any calls throughout that summer. It seemed that fate had played a cruel trick on them both, but he wasn't too angry at that moment… neither was he remorseful. He had met Sakuma Ryuichi, fell head over heels in love with the diversity that he was, the fresh foreign air that he brought with him, the voice that had sung his lyrics, and the vast blues of his eyes.

"Baka." Yuki held the singer closer, much to the singer's surprise and happiness.

He gazed up at the sky, from Shuichi's back, and was greeted by the unreachable blue world, and the sun that shone down kindly on his face. Unnoticed, a tear of mixed feelings trickled down his cheek, vanishing into nothingness in the summery air of a new autumn to come.

Ahead, an airplane glided past the cloudless skies.

------------------------------

おわり

------------------------------

Note: YAY! Finished! It was supposed to be longer, but… well… my brain died. I only knew the ending to it. I was supposed to make Ryuichi happy… describe his happiness with events, but I was scared to make it boring by doing so. It was so bad of me, making Ryuichi so happy and then stripping everything away from him. I'm such a wimp, I actually felt so sad for Ryuichi and Yuki! I got emotional and poor Haku had to help me. Heh, he helped write some. That's why at some parts the writing style's different! I beta-read it actually, and only changed a few words… his style's pretty mature. It was very beautiful, but it somewhat disrupted the flow here and there. I'm so sorry my Haku please don't be sad! I love your writing! Don't cry… hey, he's laughing! Meany!

I made them temporarily forget poor Shuu-chan too.

Haku: (Mimicking Zeniba) Nonsense! Nothing that happens is truly forgotten.

And we killed the phone. *Guilty smile* But anyway, I hope you liked this, please, if there is anything wrong (other than pairing-wise, I don't tolerate stupid pairing problematic people) with the grammar or flow please let us know na no da!


End file.
